The Musical Stylings of Rose Tyler: Alternate Ending
by belladonna2648
Summary: An alternate ending to my story: The Musical Stylings of Rose Tyler. Please read up to chapter 16 of that story for this to make sense. This original ending to my story, has it ending much sooner and quite differently then how it actually ended. If you're a fan of the metacrisis Doctor and Rose, then this is for you. (Inspired by the songs of Billie Piper)


That night as Rose and the Doctor lay in bed, arms wrapped around each other, Rose was happier than she ever thought she would be. She knew she was going to spend the rest of her life with the Doctor, but now it was official. He was spending the rest of his life with her. He pulled her closer to him and placed a soft kiss on her lips. With her head on his chest, Rose closed her eyes with a large smile on her face. She was going to be the Doctor's wife.

Even through all of her happiness, she couldn't help but think of the Doctor that had left her behind…what he was going through at that moment. She thought about the man lying next to her and the ring on her finger and wondered what her life would be like if the other Doctor had taken her with him…if she hadn't stayed in this universe. Sad as it made her, Rose had to admit to herself that she was very happy with the life she was living.

She was happy with her human Doctor…and yes, he was still the Doctor…same man, same face, one heart. There were times when she missed the running and adventure, but now she had a whole new adventure and it was because of the gift the Doctor had given her. She didn't know it at the time, but he was right to leave. She never thought she would want a domestic life, but now…she wouldn't trade it for anything.

Rose didn't know how long she had been asleep for, but she was woken by the sound of the Doctor's voice in her head. _"Rose."_ the voice said. However, when Rose opened her eyes, she noticed it wasn't the voice of the Doctor lying next to her that she was hearing. The room was once again filled with a golden light coming from the figure standing at the end of the bed. Rose was dreaming again.

It had been so long since she had dreamt of the Tardis, but this time was different. This time, the Tardis didn't look like herself. Standing at the end of the bed, was the Doctor. Rose stared at him in shock.

"Doctor?" she said in confusion.

"Are you the Tardis?" she asked him.

"No, Rose. It's me." he said.

"Am I dreaming again?" she asked.

"This isn't a dream. There's another small gap in the universe left and the Tardis has allowed me to beam my consciousness into your head." the Doctor explained.

"So I'm not dreaming then…you're really here…in my head?" she asked, not knowing how to react.

"Yes." he said before he paused.

"I just…I needed to tell you…I'm so sorry, Rose." he said to her.

Rose noticed the sadness in his eyes and her eyes began to water and tears began to fall. She thought she had gotten over this…him leaving her. Now, with him standing there, it was obvious she hadn't.

"Rose, I'm so sorry. Please don't cry." he said to her gently.

"It's ok, Doctor. I understand." she said as she looked down…not wanting him to see that she really wasn't ok. As grateful as she was for her life now, that didn't mean it still didn't hurt her.

"Rose, come here…" the Doctor said.

Rose got out of the bed and walked towards him slowly. He raised his hand to her cheek and wiped away her tears. She flinched at his touch.

"How are you doing that? Should you just be an image?" she asked him.

"Your mind makes it real." he responded.

"That's why I came to you in your sleep. I thought it would be easier for you to process things." he said.

She nodded sadly at him.

"Rose…I never wanted to leave you. I want nothing more than to keep you with me forever, but he can give you the life you deserve…the life I can't." he said as he looked over at the human Doctor lying in the bed. She lifted her hand to wrap around his still holding her cheek.

At her touch, the Doctor felt the ring on her hand brush against his and he knew what it was. They were engaged.

Suddenly, another wave of sadness and jealously washed over him. He held her hand in front of him and looked down at the large diamond ring on her left hand and smiled sadly. A realization suddenly hit him. The Tardis told him he would have a future with Rose…she just left out which "him" she was referring to.

He looked over at the human Doctor and realized that he would never be the one to experience that happiness…the happiness his human counterpart would feel every morning when he woke up next to Rose. He would never have that chance. The Doctor was finally going to marry Rose Tyler…it just wasn't him. Tears began to fall from his eyes and Rose squeezed his hand in an attempt to comfort him.

"He just proposed tonight." Rose said to him.

"How long has it been for you?" he asked her.

"Six months. You?" Rose asked him.

"Few hours." he said.

"Rose, I'm very happy for you both." he said with another sad smile.

This time, Rose's hand was wiping away the Doctor's tears.

"Rose Tyler, I love you." he said to her.

"Quite right, too." she responded, returning his sad smile.

"I love you too, Doctor. I always will. Funny how things work out sometimes…" she said.

"Rose, I…" he started to say, but got choked up.

"Doctor, it's ok. I know…always have." she said with another smile.

Nothing ever needed to be said between them…they both already knew.

"And thank you, Doctor. I will always be grateful for what you've given me." Rose reassured him. "

"Promise me something, Rose?" he said to her as he looked into her eyes.

"I…well, he…is new to this whole 'human' thing. He's going to need a lot of help…" the Doctor said to her.

"Of course, Doctor." she said with the smile he missed so much.

Standing there at the foot of her bed with the Doctor in front of her and her fiancé lying in bed, she couldn't help but think about the life she could have had.

"Ya know Doctor…sometimes I can't help but wonder how things would have been if I had stayed with you." she confessed to him.

"Me too," he answered, "but if you had stayed, I would always wish I was able to give you a normal life. This life." he said.

"Promise me something…" she said to him.

"Anything Rose." he said.

"If you ever find another gap in the universe, please let me know you are ok? I want to know you're happy, Doctor." she said.

"I will." he said with a nod.

"I should go. He knows I'm here." the Doctor said, nodding in the direction of his human counterpart.

"Can he hear you?" she asked the Doctor.

"No, but he can feel my presence in his mind. He's still part Time-Lord after all." he said.

Tears began to fall again from both of their eyes…knowing this really was their final goodbye. The Doctor looked deep into Rose's eyes and placed his hand on her cheek.

"He won't mind if I do this…" the Doctor said as he leaned forward and kissed Rose deeply on the lips.

The Doctor reluctantly pulled away and rested his forehead on hers.

"Do one thing for me, Rose? Have a wonderful life." he said as Rose sobbed and nodded.

"If you do one thing for me, Doctor? Find someone…some to love, please? Don't be alone. And don't forget me." she said to him through her tears.

"There is no force in any universe that would cause me to ever forget you, Rose. And I don't think I'll ever be able to love anyone like I do you, but I promise for you I will try."

"Thank you, Doctor." Rose replied.

"Goodbye, Rose Tyler." the Doctor said to her with one last soft kiss and stepped away.

"Goodbye, Doctor." Rose said to him as he faded into gold light and was gone.

Rose woke from her sleep to feel the arms of the human Doctor wrapped tightly around her. She had apparently been crying in her sleep and he had been trying to comfort her.

"Doctor?" Rose asked.

"I'm here, Rose." he said as he squeezed her.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded into his chest.

"Ya, I'm ok. He said you knew he was here." Rose said.

He nodded back to her.

"Yes, I could feel his mind." he replied.

"He wanted to say goodbye." she said.

"I thought as much…" he admitted.

"You did?" she asked.

"Well, I know I would." he said as he kissed Rose on the top of her head.

"I just…he was so sad. I can't help but…" she started, but couldn't finish.

"I know, Rose. I have you and he doesn't. I know what that would do to me." he admitted.

"That's just it. He sacrificed his happiness for ours. If that were me…" she said.

"I know, Rose. Its ok." he said as he comforted her.

As the tears began to subside, she looked up at him.

"I love you, ya know…" she said to him.

"I know. I love you too." he said as he rested his head on hers.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked.

"Ya, I just need to clear my head. I'm going to head over to the music room." she said to him as she got out of bed.

"You want some company?" he asked her.

"No, it's ok Doctor. Go back to sleep. I'll be fine." she said she put on a pair of slippers, turned to smile at him and left the room.

Sitting on the couch, alone in the music room, Rose cried. She cried for the Doctor…for what they both lost. They lost each other. The only difference was that she still had her Doctor and her heart broke for what he must be going through. She knew how much he loved her and now, knowing how heartbroken he was, Rose was feeling guilty for her happiness. These last six months, she had been happier than she thought possible.

Looking down at the ring on her finger, she smiled through her tears. He had sacrificed his happiness so that she could have her forever with her Doctor. Sure, at first she was devastated...wondering how he could possibly leave her. But now? She loved him all the more for it. Thanks to the Doctor, she had this whole new adventure ahead of her…a whole life ahead of her with him…and she wasn't going to waste it. Trying to sort through her thoughts, Rose picked up a pen and pad of paper lying on the table in front of her and began to write.

The next morning as the Doctor woke, he noticed that Rose still had not come back to bed. He got out of bed and headed to the music room in the main house to find her still asleep on the couch. When he saw the guitar on the table in front of her, he knew she had been writing all night. That's when she did when she had too much on her mind. He sat down on the edge of the couch beside her and gently brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Rose. Wake up." he said softly.

"Rose…" he said again as she began to slowly open her eyes.

"Doctor? What time is it?" she asked confused.

"7 am. You have a concert today. You need to get ready. How do you feel?" he asked her concerned.

"I'm alright…just tired." she said as she sat up.

"Were you writing all night?" he asked her.

"Ya…" she said.

"Did it help?" he asked.

"Ya…" she said turning to smile at him, "ya it did."

"Good." he said returning her smile.

"Why don't you go get ready and I'll make breakfast?" he said to her.

"Ya, ok." she said as she got up from the sofa.

Later that day, after a long sound check…and many cups of coffee…Rose was standing backstage surrounded by dancers and waiting for her curtain call. The previous performer had already left the stage and now the stage and band were being swapped out. Wearing a pair of ripped jeans, a white tank top, and black-pointed boots, Rose was waiting anxiously. Again, she was one of many performers scheduled for the charity concert and although she loved her career, she was always a nervous wreck before a show.

Standing next to her, squeezing her hand, the Doctor asked her, "How are you feeling?"

"I just hate being the last to go on…I get so nervous waiting." she said as she started fidgeting nervously.

"Rose look at me." the Doctor said as she turned to face him.

"You're going to be brilliant! You always are!" he said with a smile.

Rose smiled back widely.

"Guess it's normal…stage fright. Don't know what I'll do when I start touring." she said.

"Well, I'll be right there with you." the Doctor replied.

"Ya," Rose smiled, "I just can't help but think how lucky I am." she said with a sigh.

"Are you still thinking about him?" the Doctor asked.

"Ya, I'm sorry…can't help it. I just look out at the fans and think; I wouldn't have any of this if it weren't for him…you. When I was first trapped in this universe, I never thought I'd be happy again. Sure, I had my family, but I didn't have you. I started to build this career, but something was still missing. Now, I have my family, my music, and you…my Doctor." she said beaming at him.

He leaned forward and kissed her softly, but was interrupted by a tap on Rose's shoulder.

"Rose, you need to get in place…you have 5 minutes." said Martha.

"Thanks, Martha." Rose said.

"Alright, here I go…" she said with a smile at the Doctor as she turned and walked towards her spot backstage.

Now that the Doctor was almost as famous as Rose due to their relationship, he was no longer able to enjoy her shows from the audience. He would be too hounded by her fans, so he decided to stay in his spot and watch her from the side of the stage instead.

Rose was getting ready to perform her final song and had decided earlier in the day to make a last minute change to the set list.

"This last song is something new I'd like to try out for you guys." said Rose addressing the audience as the dancers cleared the stage.

A stool was brought out, along with an acoustic guitar. The lights were turned down and sitting in the middle of the stage with a guitar in her hand, she explained her song.

"I've been working on this song for a while now. And well, I was inspired to finish it last night after a dream I had." she said as she looked at the Doctor standing on the side of the stage and smiled at him.

"Ya know…one of those dreams that just makes you grateful for everything you have. This is for you, Doctor." she said looking back at the Doctor and he smiled.

 _"Let me care for someone else. I don't wanna talk about myself. I need to shed the light on you to understand the things you do. Could we share a little time? Break the bread and sip the wine. Now's no time to hesitate. Save me from this heavy weight._

 _Are you gonna walk the walk of life with me? Are you gonna see more than you dreamed you'd see? Are you gonna walk hand in hand with me? Can you be the one who sets my shadow free?_

 _Are you gonna try and understand with me? Are you gonna be the best that you could be? Are you gonna walk the walk of life with me?_

 _Losing my reality, you could bring this back to me. With you I wanna spend my youth. With you I wanna live the truth. Could we pass a golden hour? Sow the seed and grow the flower. Reap reward and clear our sins. This is where our life begins._

 _Are you gonna walk the walk of life with me? Are you gonna see more than you dreamed you'd see? Are you gonna walk hand in hand with me? Can you be the one who sets my shadow free?_

 _Are you gonna try and understand with me? Are you gonna be the best that you could be? Are you gonna walk the walk of life with me?_

 _Don't let me walk alone now that I have touched my home. There'll always be a place for you…A time, a perfect space for you. You can rest your tired mind. My body's temple, you will find._

 _Walk the walk of life with me. See more than you dreamed you'd see. Walk the walk of life with me._

 _Are you gonna walk the walk of life with me? Are you gonna see more than you dreamed you'd see? Are you gonna walk hand in hand with me? Can you be the one who sets my shadow free?_

 _Are you gonna walk the walk of life with me? Be more than all the best to me. Are you gonna walk the walk of life with me?"_

A year later, as he stood watching Rose walk down the aisle towards him, the Doctor couldn't help by send a silent thank you out in to the universe for this adventure he was finally able to have. He couldn't help but think back to his other self alone in his original universe, without Rose, and he was thankful to him that he made sure he would never have to go through that again.

Thanks to him, he had his love and this amazing one life…his chance to finally spend his entire life growing old with the woman he loves above anything else. Maybe they would have a family, maybe they would travel the world, maybe they would see him again one day…but for this moment, as Rose reaches him at the alter and takes his hand, as he recites his vows to his wonder pink and yellow human, he knows the multiverse is finally being kind to him and with a kiss, she is finally his wife.

In another universe, there is a Doctor who knows that somewhere out there is the Doctor marrying Rose Tyler, as it should be.


End file.
